Obscure Reflection
by Ayame Karisuma
Summary: A sense of normalcy welcomes Yuri as he continues his duties as Maou. When an unexpected intruder turns out to be an old acquaintance of Yuri's, everything and everyone in Shin Makoku is in for a surpirse.
1. Underwater Prowler

"Bye mom. I'm leaving now."

"Yu-chan, wait. Do you have...?"

Yuri's mother is cut off by the splash of the bath water. Yuri is now returning to Shin Makoku after a quick visit home. The rushing water passes him and he soon finds himself in the fountain in the middle of a temple.

"Welcome back, your majesty."

Yuri looks around to see everyone waiting for him. Conrad is holding a towel for him. Yuri climbs out of the fountain pulling some aquatic plants off and takes the towel from Conrad and dries himself off. "It's good to be back again."

Gunter walks up to Yuri. "Yes, Gwendel said there are some papers that need your attention right away."

Yuri frowns. "Except for that. I might as well get it done with. Let's go."

Yuri spends the majority of the day studying and filling out paper work. The week progresses as normal. Four days after his arrival, Wolfram is back to bugging Yuri as normal.

"Yuri, I am your fiancé. It's only normal that we should bath together."

Yuri fakes a smile. "I would Wolfram but um… Gwendel needed me to sign more papers." With that, Yuri takes off as fast as he can while yelling behind him, "Go ahead and I'll join you later."

Wolfram sighs and knows Yuri won't join him and goes to take a bath alone. After changing, he tries his best to relax in the hot water. A gasping noise comes from the other side of the bath and startles Wolfram. "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

The steam starts to clear and a woman's voice stammers, "W-W-Where am I?" Wolfram can see the woman some-what clearly now. She appears to be in her early twenties with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She stares in shock and embarrassment at Wolfram.

Wolfram runs across the room and flings open the door and yells, "Intruder! There's an intruder in the bath!"

The woman becomes terrified and pushes Wolfram aside as she runs in panic out of the room. Wolfram grabs his towel to cover up as he chases the woman. After a while, the trail of water ends and Wolfram stands in the intersecting corridors debating what direction to go.

"Wolfram, what's going on?" Conrad, Yuri, Gwendel, and Gunter run up behind him.

"There was an intruder in the bath. I don't know what she was doing in there or how long she had been in there but I can only think that she was waiting for Yuri."

Conrad thinks about this for a second. "Did you say it was a woman?"

"Yes, she has blonde hair. That was all I was able to get before she ran off. There was too much steam to see clearly."

Gwendel snickers, "Are you sure it wasn't mother?"

"Yes, I'm sure it wasn't mother! Mother wouldn't have run away like that", Wolfram yells in frustrated.

Gwendel turns serious again. "I'll get every man searching for this woman. Until she is found, I suggest that your majesty stays hidden." Conrad nods to him and Gwendel leaves.

The group splits up to go off their own direction, Yuri, Conrad, and Gunter stay together and Wolfram goes to get clothes. Down the hall behind a closet door, the blonde woman rests and catches her breath. After the muffled voices leave and there are no other noises in the hallway she cracks open the door. The hallway is clear and she slowly comes out. She continues on her way down the hallway trying to find a way out. She folds her arms across her chest and tries to keep from shivering. She becomes distracted by the paintings on the wall and does not notice the small girl walking toward her doing the same thing. The two collide and the girl falls down.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." The woman holds out her hand for the girl. The girl takes it and gets to her feet.

The girl brushes herself off. "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl looks up. "Oh, you're all wet!"

The woman blushes, "I fell and wound up in a bath, I think. Everything is still a little fuzzy. I'm sorry if I got you wet. I didn't mean to."

"No, but don't you have dry clothes to change into?" The woman shakes her head. The little girl grabs her hand and pulls her down the hallway. "Then I'll get you some clothes to change into!"

"You don't need to do that", the woman insists.

"But I want to and you can't stay in wet clothes, you'll catch a cold." The woman reluctantly follows the girl. "My name is Greta. What's yours?"

The woman smiles at Greta. "It's nice to meet you Greta. My name is Kana." Greta smiles back at Kana. They finally stop in front of a door and Greta opens it.

"I'm sure we can find something for you in here." Kana looks around at the many racks of clothes in the room that appears to be for a seamstress. "Pick anything. I don't think anyone will mind."

Kana browses the clothes until she finds a plain, light blue dress and goes behind a curtain to change. She comes back out and the dress fits her well enough.

Greta's eyes light up. "That's so pretty!" Kana twirls for her and sends the ends of the dress fluttering out. Greta laughs. "Kana, how did you end up in the bath?"

Kana says sincerely, "As I said before, it's all fuzzy. I remember walking home when I tripped and fell and the next thing I knew I was here. Where is here anyway?" Kana sits down on the floor and Greta comes to join her.

"You don't even know where you are? This is Shin Makoku."

"Shin Makoku? I've never heard of it. Nothing here looks or sounds familiar. I was just going home to see my mother to…" Kana appears somewhat depressed and angry. "But it's nothing you should have to worry about. It's my problem right now not yours."

"Kana, I want to help you."

Kana smiles and ruffles Greta's hair. "Thank you. You're a good girl, Greta."

The sound of armor on stone echoes into the room. "She has to be around here somewhere. Keep looking until you find her!" Kana becomes frozen with alarm.

Greta looks at Kana. "They're looking for you aren't they? You're the intruder." Kana nods sadly. Greta stands up. "Then quickly, follow me. I know how you can get out."

"Why do you want to help me? Won't you get in trouble?"

"I'll be fine, plus, I told you I wanted to help you."

Kana smiles and stands up. "Lead the way." Greta runs over to a side door that looks like one servant's might use and the two hurry down the straight and narrow corridor. When they reach the end with another door, Greta cracks the door open and peers out before flinging it open and holding it open for Kana. It's a laundry room. Greta goes over to the main door and cracks it open also. Footsteps can be heard all over coming closer.

"Greta, what way is it out?"

Greta nervously responds, "To the right. Go all the way down and it goes to the courtyard but you won't be able to get anywhere after that without my help. It's confusing enough for someone who lives here let alone a stranger."

Kana thinks quickly. "Greta, I'm going to go there and hide. Later when the coast is clear, I want you to find me. I'm very patient so you can take your time, Ok? I'll be alright. I had your help."

Greta still seems upset but gives in. "Fine." She perks up, "But I'm going to go the other way and give you some more time to hide."

Kana smiles, "Thank you Greta, for everything." Kana then opens the door and runs down the hallway to the right.

Without checking, a passing soldier sees her leave the room and yells, "I've found her! She's heading for the courtyard!"

Kana doubles her speed and hears a faint cry from Greta. The courtyard approaches but not fast enough. She reaches the railing separating her from the courtyard when the soldiers surround her on all the other sides, swords drawn. Attempting to jump the railing would be pointless. She faces her captors. A tall man walks forward. He seems to be the one in charge.

"What is your business here?" His voice is deep and booming.

From the back, Greta yells, "Gwendel, don't hurt her! She didn't do anything wrong."

"I'll let her answer that." Kana does not say anything.

"Your majesty, please wait!" Conrad calls as Yuri pushes his way through the soldiers to see the intruder.

"Conrad, I want to speak with her myself." Yuri finally gets to the front along with Conrad and Wolfram. Yuri looks at Kana. Shock and surprise register on both Yuri and Kana's faces.

"Yuri!?"

"Kana!" The two names are said at the same time.


	2. Family History

"Yuri!?"

"Kana!" The two names are said at the same time.

Kana takes a hesitant step forward but the soldiers raise their swords. "Put your weapons away now!" Yuri commands. They hesitantly comply. "Kana, what are you doing here?"

Kana slowly steps forward until she is in front of Yuri. Before anyone can react, she has Yuri in strong embrace. "It really is you, little brother!"

"LITTLE BROTHER!?" It is unclear how many people yell this at the time.

Kana releases him and smiles. Yuri ties to grasp at words before finally saying, "What are you doing here Kana?"

"I'm not sure myself. I thought I was going home but I was told this is Shin Makoku."

"Who told you that?"

Greta walks up beside Kana. "I did. I didn't know that you have an older sister."

Yuri shakes his head. "I don't. It's just a nickname Kana calls me."

"How do you know her?" Conrad finally interrupts.

Yuri faces Conrad. "Kana is my cousin."

Kana smiles, "I'm an only child so Yuri and Shori are the closest I have to little brothers."

Yuri quickly notices everyone is still there. "Kana, why don't we go somewhere more private and figure everything out." Kana laughs and nods. Yuri guilds her to a private room followed by Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, and Greta. The room is a large sitting room with couches and bookshelves all along the walls. Everyone quickly situates themselves around the room. "Please, Kana, tell us everything about how you got here."

The door opens right then and Ken walks in. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I heard that there was a 'guest' here." Ken looks around the room and sees Kana. "Kana, long time no see."

"Hello Kenny, it has been a while hasn't it? What has it been, three years?"

Yuri clears his throat. "Ken, if you don't mind, can we get back to where we were? Kana please go on."

Kana takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, trying to remember her experience. "I just finished my last class and will now be graduating from college so I decided I would 'surprise' my mother and come home. It's been quite some time since I've seen her let alone talked to her. It had just finished raining when I started to walk home. I had another fight with my mother the last time I talked to her and I was trying to think of what to say to her. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and a dog comes running in front of me and knocks me off balance into a fountain. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the bath and someone was calling 'intruder'. I panicked and ran as fast as I could out of there." She looks at Wolfram, "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I hid in a closet for a while and then ran into Greta when I came out. She took me to the seamstress room and I changed into this dress. She then tried to help me escape and you can guess the rest."

Everyone sits in silence deciphering this information on their own.

Conrad is the first to ask a question. "What side of your family are you related to Yuri on?"

"My father and Yuri's mother are siblings."

"Ah!" Ken exclaims. "Kana, how is it that you know the language here?"

Yuri realizes this too. "That's right. When I first came here, I didn't understand anything."

Kana doesn't seem shocked by this at all. She explains, "Well, it's German. There are a few slight differences from what I was taught but for the most part it's the same."

"How do you know German? You never took it in school", Yuri points out.

"Yuri, didn't you know that my grandmother is German? She moved from Germany when my mother was young. When I was little and she came to visit, all she spoke was German and so my mother taught me at a young age. I've been fluent since I was about 7."

"I see." Ken adjusts his glasses. "What do you know about your mother's family history?"

Kana thinks for a few seconds before answering. "My grandmother never talked much about Germany or her family but I believe it did pain her to leave. My mother must have some memories from where she was born and never talked to me about anything, especially family. So my only family came from my father even though my mother secretly hated me for going to see Yuri. I can tell she especially hates your father, Yuri. That's why after my father's death five years ago it became harder to visit. My mother had no reason to keep in contact with Yuri's family and my mother and I began our steady descent into despising each other. Even if she were to tell me anything, in the past year, we've only talked three times. I would ask my mother but I'm not sure how I got here in the first place."

Ken sighs, "Well then, you'll just have to stay here until we figure out how to get you back."

Yuri tries to bring the mood up. "Kana, why don't I show you around the castle and we can a room for you?"

Greta perks up too, "Yes, I'll help show you around. Come on Kana!" Greta pulls gently on Kana's hand. Kana laughs and follows Greta, Yuri, and Wolfram, who doesn't want to leave Yuri alone, out of the room. Conrad is going to follow when Ken asks for him to stay.

Conrad, Gwendal, and Günter wait until the others are out of hearing before Ken speaks. "I didn't want to say this in front of Kana or Yuri but I think Kana may have a reason for being here."

"She wouldn't be after Yuri, would she?"

Ken shakes his head. "I met Kana a little after I met Yuri and she would do anything to protect him. He is her little brother and she would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him. Kana herself would not hurt Yuri but there is some part of her that brought her here. That's another thing. I can't figure out how she was able to come here. Until we know why and how she got here, I suggest we all keep an eye on her."

The men leave in silence and go back to their business.


	3. Power From Within

The next day, Kana asks to sit in with Yuri in his lessons and receives an overjoyed yes from Günter. She follows Yuri around as much as possible except for when he is required to perform his duties as Maou, then she entertains Greta. She also watches the soldiers practice with Conrad. When Yuri's done, he comes and practices his swordsmanship with Conrad. Kana analyzes their movements with observant eyes. Yuri finally calls for a break. It is then that he sees Kana watching not only him but everyone too and he calls for her to come over.

"Kana, why don't you practice? I know you want to."

Conrad looks at her intrigued, "You know how to use a sword?"

Kana scratches her head. "Yeah, Aunt Jenny got me into fencing when I was in junior high."

Yuri smiles, "I'm sure we can find you a sword to use if you want to give it go. Conrad is the best. Just don't go too hard on her Conrad."

Conrad gives Kana an extra sword and Yuri steps back as the two get ready to start.

Kana adjusts her grip on the hilt, "It's a little heavier then I'm use to. For now let's take it easy."

Conrad complies and they start. Kana is on the defense and a little slow to react but as she gets use to the weight of the sword she changes to offence and her attacks become quicker. Soon Conrad is barely holding back and the two are equal. Finally, Conrad attacks with everything he has and disarms Kana.

Kana is breathing a little hard and smiling. "Thank you," she bows her head. "I haven't had that much of a challenge for a while." Kana looks around and notices all of the onlookers. "If you'll excuse me now, I'm going to change before dinner." She picks up the sword and hands it to Conrad, then walks off to her room.

That night, Conrad calls Gwendal, Günter, Yosak, and Ken for a meeting. "I'm sure you have already heard about my duel with Kana today. She is very skilled in swordsmanship but that is not what surprised me the most." He turns to look at Ken in particular. "Right before I disarmed her, something caught my attention. Her eyes were turning a dark blue."

Everyone is very curious about this especially Ken.

"Does it mean anything?"

Ken shakes his head. "I'm not sure yet. There are a few more things I have to look into still."

The week continues on like this. Kana keeps with a schedule of going to lessons with Günter and then practicing with Conrad. It soon becomes normal to have her around.

"Yuri?" Kana is lying in the grass of the garden with Yuri, Wolfram, and Greta. A fountain gently flows nearby. "I've been thinking recently that maybe I should leave the castle."

Yuri sits up panicking. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Kana sits up too. "No, but I want to see what else this country has to offer and search for a reason why I'm here. I need to find my own answers."

Greta stands up and pleads with Wolfram, "Let's go pick some flowers to bring back."

Wolfram hesitates but agrees seeing that Greta wants to give Yuri and Kana time to talk.

Once Wolfram and Greta are gone Kana continues, "Yuri, I need to leave the castle very soon. There's something that just doesn't seem right and until I can go home, the only way I'm going to find the answer is on my own."

"Are you going to come back after you do find your answers?" Yuri asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

"Why?!"

He is met by only silence. They sit there both in their own thoughts.

Yuri is the first to break the silence. "Please tell me why. I want to help. Tell me how I can help you."

"You can't help because you are the problem." The voice comes from Kana but it's not Kana's voice. The new voice is deeper and filled with detest. Kana looks at him with eyes as black as his own.

He leaps to his feet. "Kana, what's going on?" His hand goes to Morgif instinctively.

"Yuri!" Conrad is running towards them. "Get away from her quickly!"

"You're too late!" Kana yells. A giant wall of water surrounds them on all sides boxing Yuri and Kana in. Conrad gets to the wall of water. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you. You never know where it will go or if you'll even get it back. Only I know where it will lead and I'm not telling." Kana walks over to the wall and reaches in. When she brings her hand back out, an elegant sword is in her grasp. The sheath is a pale blue and the hilt is a sparkling silver. She walks back to Yuri and her hair changes color as if paint were cascading down it turning it black.

Yuri takes a step back. "You're a double black."

"Yes, I am and you have no idea how many years I have been waiting for this."

"Yuri!" Conrad calls out again in panic. He is now joined by Gwendal, Günter, Yosak, Ken, Wolfram, and Greta, who is hiding behind Wolfram. Conrad is about to walk into the water when Ken stops him.

"What she said about the water is true. Sadly, the only thing we can do right now is watch."

Kana turns to face Ken. "Well, look who showed up. You don't have to be in such a hurry. You're next." She turns back to Yuri. "Draw your sword, I don't wish to fight you unarmed."

"NO! Who are you and why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"It's not you personally but since you are the Maou, you must die. And since you won't draw Morgif, I'll make you!" She draws her own sword and charges him. She forces Yuri to draw Morgif to defend himself.

Ken becomes tense. "Yuri has to become the Maou; it's the only way he'll win." Everyone looks at Ken in confusion. "He is no match for her with a sword. She could easily defeat anyone of us right now. Only Yuri's magic is stronger than hers."

"How do you know this?"

"Because, right now, Kana is possessed by the spirit of a woman I knew when I was the Wise One."

Kana and Yuri continue their fight. Yuri barely able keep up his guard to defend himself as Kana taunts him with her strikes. It doesn't take long before Kana disarms him and Yuri falls backward to the ground. Kana is over him in a second, sword raised.

She smiles wickedly, "Die." Yuri closes his eyes as the sword flies towards his neck.

"YURI!"


	4. Sanne

"YURI!"

Drops of water fall onto his face and he opens his eyes. The sword is resting right above Yuri's neck. A pair of bright blue eyes stare back at him, overflowing with tears but her hair is still black.

"I'm so sorry Yuri." Kana's voice is her normal pitch but is caked with remorse. "I thought I had more time before she took over. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry." She gets up and backs up to the fountain. "I'm afraid this might be the last time I see you. As long as she wants you dead, I can't be near you. I'm not strong enough to keep her silent." She steps up onto the fountain. The walls of water fall back into the ground and everyone protectivly gathers around Yuri. Kana's eyes turn black again. "It looks like you escape with your life for now but I'll be back."

Ken calls to her, "Why do you want to kill the Maou," he pauses. "Sanne?"

She becomes furious and yells in rage, "That name died the day I did. You may be the Wise One, but you never knew what was happening right in front of you. I will be back." With that, she steps back into the fountain and disappears into the water.

"What just happened? Who was she?"

"Her name is Sanne. She was a very good friend of mine and Shinou." Everyone is silent in shock. "Let's go back into the castle and I'll tell you everything I know about her."

Once they are situated in a private room, Ken continues with his recollection. "I met Sanne shortly after I met Shinou. She was a childhood friend of his and wanted to help in the upcoming war. She came from a blacksmith family and was extremely gifted with a sword, just like her brother Carl. Her brother also fought in the war. It was actually her family that forged Morgif. She also possessed strong maryoku and could control the wind. No one believed her skill until the first battle. She was then given the nickname 'The Flower of War' because it was said she looked like an elegant flower right before she killed you. She quickly became a valued member in the war along with her brother. Both Sanne and Carl fought in the Great War and came out victorious. After the war was over and Shin Makoku was established, Carl went back home while Sanne stayed with Shinou. She doesn't think I noticed that she and Shinou had a deeper relationship then just friends. Shinou wanted to propose to her but due to my interference, he never did. It was soon after that that Shinou and I sent Sanne away. He didn't want Sanne to see what was becoming of him. She left after many choice words by Shinou and me. We only wanted what was best for her and we had to do anything to get her to leave even though we never saw what came next.

"About six months later, Carl came. He was furious with Shinou. He informed us that Sanne had died. We never found out how or where. Shinou was just as upset as Carl and was angry with himself. He did the only thing he could think of. He offered a portion of Shin Makoku to Carl in memory of Sanne. Carl accepted only so he could create a land that his sister would be proud of. You know what happened to Shinou after that.

"After today, many questions from back then have been answered. Today, Sanne was not a reincarnation like I am but it was her actual soul. There is only one way that that could happen. What I believe is that at the time Shinou and I sent Sanne away, she was pregnant with his child. After Shinou's coldness to her, she never told him about his child. Six months later in child birth, she attached her soul to her child so it appeared as if she died. Since then, Sanne has been transferring her soul from generation to generation until now."

Yuri stammers, "So, Kana is really the direct descendent of Shinou and Sanne?"

Ken nods, "When Kana first came to Shin Makoku, I thought she might have been from a branch of one of Lady Celi's family but upon further investigation there is no possible way Kana could be a member of Celi's family. The comment Conrad had brought up about her eyes turning dark when they were fighting didn't make much sense to me until I went to watch for myself. The technique was so familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen it before. It was later on that I remembered that before the Great War started, Lord Lawrence Weller, Conrad's ancestor, use to practice with Carl and Sanne. Once I remembered Sanne it all came to me but it was too late and she had already awakened."

Wolfram yells out in frustration, "So Sanne is inside Kana's body and wants to kill Yuri because she was heartbroken?!"

"No, she does deserve her revenge." Everyone looks appalled by Ken's words. "Everyone here cares deeply for Yuri and would do anything for him. Now imagine that all of you started telling him the cruelest things you could ever say to him. These thoughts would never cross you mind, ever, but you say them anyway. That is just what Shinou and I did to Sanne, only one degree worse."

"How worse could it be?"

"That same day that we said all of that to her was, I'm guessing, the day she found out she was pregnant and was going to tell Shinou. We destroyed her that day. Her final words to us were, 'I will keep my promise I made to you at the start of the war. I will follow you where ever you go, forever. But now I have a new reason to follow you because I will _never_ forget this day'. I finally realize what she meant." Ken looks at Yuri. "I know what you're thinking but this is not the sort of thing you can just talk to her about, especially you Yuri. I don't know if there is anyone she would really listen to."

"Is she going to be coming back soon?"

Ken shakes his head, "I don't think so. Kana would have taken her far away. Also, Sanne is not as powerful as she once was but she will regain her strength. Until that time, it's safe to say Kana is in control and will keep her distance to make sure of Yuri's safety."

The room is quiet and everyone slowly leaves for the night.

A week passes and as Ken said, there is no sign of Kana or Sanne. As the second week passes, things return to normal but with more security. Yuri starts to go back into town but with more guards, against his protests. On the way back to the castle, Conrad stops after he walks past a street where he notices a woman with long blonde hair. Yuri notices Conrad and asks what's wrong.

"Wolfram, take Yuri back to the Castle. There's something I need to check out." Wolfram nods and Yuri reluctantly lets Conrad go. Conrad goes back down the street to where he saw the woman. She is still there but slowly moving away. There are children all around her playing. She finally stops and says good bye and Conrad confirms the woman as Kana. Kana leaves the children and walks out of town into the hills. Conrad follows her at a safe distance until she gets to a small shack in the middle of the woods. Once she has entered and closed the door, Conrad sneaks up to the house by the only window. He waits and listens.

"I know you followed me. Come in before it gets cold." Conrad sighs and does that. Kana is sitting in one of the only two chairs in the room; both are situated next to a roaring fire. "Have a seat." Kana motions to the chair next to hers. Once Conrad is seated, she continues. "What are your true intentions for following me? Curiosity or are you here to arrest me?"

"I haven't come to arrest you and I don't think that Yuri would like it if I did."

Kana looks down at her folded hands. "How is Yuri?"

"He's good but he is worried about you."

"I thought so. I'm the same way. No matter what, I couldn't keep myself that far from him even though I know what Sanne wants to do. I'm sure Ken told you about the past?" Conrad nods. "I also heard, or rather saw, what happened to Sanne. I couldn't stop crying. I understand her pain but I can't let her take her revenge on Yuri, no matter what."

"I know you would never hurt Yuri on purpose. Is there anything you can do to change her mind?"

"I tried but she isn't listening right now. You should get back to Yuri. I'm not going anywhere near the castle and I try to keep away from town when he comes into town. Take care of him for me."

Conrad nods and decides to leave. Kana watches him leave out of sight before her eyes and hair turn black. "Come out here now, Sage!" she growls.

Ken steps out of the bushes and laughs. "So you knew I was there all along." She glares at him. "I realize how much we hurt you but we did it for your own safety." She snorts as if he had said a bad joke. "If you don't believe me, ask Shinou himself. He would gladly speak to you no matter what. If you still don't believe him, talk to Yuri. He is different from all the other Maous. He reminds me a lot like Shinou, the Shinou that you fell in love with and would follow to the ends of the earth to protect. Just talk with them, please." Ken bows and then leaves. Sanne stands there expressionless.


	5. Answers

The following day, Yuri is in his room with Wolfram and Greta when he hears a commotion outside. He opens the door and marches down the hallway trying to find someone to explain what the noise is from. Wolfram follows him while Greta is ordered to stay in the room. In the front of the castle, Gwendal has the soldiers gathered.

"Gwendal, what's going on?" Yuri demands.

Gwendal faces Yuri and Wolfram. "You don't have to concern yourself about this. Just remain here with Wolfram."

"But…" Yuri starts again when Conrad rides up to them.

"Yuri, this morning, a patrol man spotted Kana. We're going there now to investigate."

"This isn't to investigate. What do you plan on doing to her?" Yuri demands outraged.

Conrad looks Yuri in the eye. "I promise Yuri, I'll make sure we do not need to use force and that she is not harmed."

Yuri sighs, "Thank you Conrad."

Gwendal clears his throat. "Your majesty, if you could please remain inside until we return…"

Yuri nods and reluctantly does as he is asked. Wolfram follows Yuri as he drags his feet all the way to the courtyard. "Why did things have to turn out like this?" Yuri waits for one of Wolfram's sarcastic remarks but it never comes. "Wolfram?" Yuri turns to Wolfram but he is nowhere in sight. "Wolfram?!"

"I let him sleep for a little while so we could have a private conversation." Sanne calmly strolls out from behind a column and comes over to Yuri. She stops a few feet away from him and places one of her hands on her sheath and the other on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Wait, you just said you wanted to talk." Yuri keeps his eyes on her sword.

"I do but your answers may affect what I decide to do after we talk. Kana and a few other people have told me what a kind and forgiving person you are but I won't believe it until I hear it from you yourself. I have a few questions and you better answer them truthfully."

"Of course, I understand." Yuri looks up to meet her eyes.

In the town the soldiers rally to the area Kana was spotted. Gwendal, Conrad, and Yozak are reviewing the areas already searched when Darcoscos approaches.

"Area 8 is secure sir, there's no sigh of her anywhere."

"How can a woman completely disappear so easily within such a short amount of time?! It's impossible! She can't travel through water at the moment", Gwendal yells.

Conrad's eyes grow wide as he realizes something. "What if she was never really here to begin with? What if this was just a distraction?" He looks at Gwendal and Yozak. All three of them thinking the same thing.

"Everyone back to the castle immediately!"

Back at the castle, Sanne starts her inquisition. "I'm sure the Wise One has told you everything about me but there are some things even he doesn't know. Doesn't it scare you that when I was alive I could have been a hit man? I've already tried to kill you yet you don't seem scared of me now even. Why?"

"I've had a few people try to kill me know already. One of them is now my daughter. We all do things that we regret, why shouldn't I forgive them?"

Sanne snots in amusement. "Tell me, what is your opinion on the hatred between the humans and Mazoku."

"There shouldn't be hatred between people at all. I love Shin Makoku and its people but I have made many friends that are humans. Why does race matter so much?"

"But peace cannot go on forever. Eventually, a war will erupt once again between humans and Mazoku. What do you plan on doing then? You can't stop the inevitable."

"I may not be able to but I sure as hell am going to try. As long as I am the Maou, there will be no war. I'll do everything to make sure of that." Yuri stands tall and proud of his conviction.

"Yuri!" Conrad yells as he runs up to defend his king.

"Stop!" Yuri commands all of the soldiers. "The rest is between the two of us. No one is to interfere."

Sanne closes her eyes and laughs. "You've set your standards high. Those are hard words to live up to, young king." She slowly pulls out her sword and holds it in front of her. Yuri stands his ground and makes sure the soldiers do the same. "I will hold you to them." Sanne tosses the sword to the side next to Yuri and takes a knee. "You have good people who stand behind you willingly. You have gained my trust and I hope I can gain your forgiveness and trust. Yuri, I promise I will follow you where you will lead, if you'll have me."

Yuri reaches down and picks up Sanne's discarded sword. He turns it around and hands it hilt first to Sanne. "I have to admit I'm not much of a leader but I'll try my best." He smiles at her and she overwhelmingly returns the smile as she takes back her sword.

Seeing the actions that have taken place, the soldiers sheath their swords and disperse. Only Conrad, Yosak, and Gwendal remain and they make their way to over to the two.

"So, you took my advice?" Murata walks up behind Sanne.

She glares at him. "He told me everything but I'm still mad at both of you."

"I didn't think you would offer your services to Yuri right away." He laughs, "Unless, you made one of your bets with him…"

Sanne starts to turn red and crosses her arms in protest. "He made a very good offer."

Ken doubles over laughing. "You just don't want to admit he used your weakness against you." Yuri looks at Ken questioningly and he explains, "Sanne has a gambling problem."

"I do not have a problem. I don't take on every bet."

Ken wipes away a tear from his eye and asks, "So what was the bet?"

Sanne grumbles, "If I wasn't convinced by Yuri's words, I could _try_ to kill him but if I was convinced then I had to pledge myself to him. I can't tell if he knew what he was doing all along or if he was just winging it so I would at least listen to Yuri. That idiot hasn't changed at all." She turns to face Yuri. "If you'll excuse me now, your majesty, there's someone else who would like to talk with you." Kana's blonde hair and blue eyes return as she smiles joyously at Yuri. "Thank you."

Yuri waves her off, "I didn't really do anything so there's no need to thank me."

Kana shakes her head. "You really have no idea just how much your words affected Sanne. I could feel it myself. It was as if the rest of her hatred, anger, and sorrow all melted away with your words." A loud moan comes from behind the pillar where Sanne had first appeared and Wolfram comes out rubbing his temple.

He looks around at everyone and then his eyes land on Kana. "You!"

"Calm down Wolfram, everything has been taken care of", Yuri explains.

Kana laughs nervously and scratches the back of her head. "Sanne says she's sorry, Wolfram."

"What did she do to him anyway?" Ken asks Kana.

Kana reaches into her shirt pocket and holds up two small sealed vials. "Some different kinds of smelling salts. There's a few things extra added to make it even stronger so that you can knock someone unconscious for a few minutes." She puts the vials back and faces Yuri taking both of his hands in hers. "Yuri, I too would like to help out in any way that I can. While I am here, I don't want to be just a free loader. I want to put my skills to good use."

Yuri thinks it over for a minute. "Alright, I think Gwendal might like the extra help."

Gwendal steps forward and questions Kana. "Just what are these skills and how would you be of help to me?"

Kana smiles at the brooding man. "I just graduated from college with a degree in international business management and accounting. I've already gotten quite a few job offers from big companies so I have to admit, I'm good at what I do. Give me a chance and I'll prove it", she challenges him.

Gwendal accepts her offer but mutters something to himself as he walks away.

Yuri claps his hands together. "Now, let's go get your room ready Kana. I'm also sure that Greta would like to see you again as well."

Yuri walks off as Kana smiles warmly before following after him.

_Don't let your guard down just quite yet_. Sanne's voice echoes in Kana's mind. _There are still some people here who still do not fully trust me. But don't worry; I will keep the promise I made to Yuri and Shinou._


	6. Reasons

The next day, Gwendal puts Kana right to work reviewing budgets and requests. To his amazement, Kana is as proficient as she had said she was. The only long break she has all day is to continue her lessons with Yuri and Gunter. Kana once again gets into a custom schedule as everyone in the castle begins to accept her as well.

Kana sighs as she looks up at the stars one night and braces herself against the balcony railing.

"It's a nice night out, isn't it?"

Kana glances over her shoulder. "Yes it is, Ken." He joins her at the railing. "Don't worry about Sanne; she's not as mad as she said she was." Kana laughs at Sanne's childish remarks that Ken can unfortunately not hear. "Is there something you wanted or are you just out here for some fresh air?"

"A little bit of both actually. I came to deliver a message from Shinou. He said to tell Sanne that he is ready to hold up his end of the bargain."

"Oh", Kana hangs her head slightly. "I guess the time had to come." She inhales deeply and brings her head back up smiling as she looks all around her. "I often wonder if any of this is real but in reality I'm at home in my bed dreaming. I've read books with similar plots to this about someone, usually a girl, somehow traveling to a magical land where she has great adventures, meets many wonderful people, and learns an important lesson that she will carry with her for the rest of her life. Then, right when she realizes that life lesson, boom, she's right back to where she came from never to return to friends and loved ones left behind." She shifts her body so she faces Ken and supports herself on her side closest to the railing. "I don't want to be that girl in the story. I mean, look at what Yuri's done here!" She gestures out at the surrounding area. "He started out like the girl in the story but now he only has to rely on himself to get here and back. I don't know if I'm capable of the same thing. I want to be so badly. I'm sure Yuri would be more than willing to help me back and forth, but I don't want to have to rely on him. I almost feel as if I have to give up one or the other."

They stand there, the only sound coming on the wind from conversations in various locations nearby. Kana takes a deep breath and stands up straight. "I'm sorry I talked so much and I appreciate you for listening. I think I better get to bed now so I can leave for the Temple early tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Ken."

She takes a few steps before Ken asks, "Is Shinou sending you back to Earth tomorrow?"

Kana stops and turns back around. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Ken-chan." She winks at him before saying her goodnight again and heading up to her room for the night.

Soon after dawn, Kana is on her way to Shinou's temple. Her fingers nervously fidget with the reins and it takes her twice the amount of time to get there than normal. She is granted access inside where Ulrike is patiently waiting. Sanne emerges and dismounts handing the reins over to an attendant.

"Good morning, Ulrike", Sanne greets her.

Ulrike bows slightly. "Good morning to you, Lady Sanne. I hope you are well today."

Sanne smiles at the childish looking woman. "Ulrike, I asked that you not to call me 'lady'." Sanne says it again but knows Ulrike will not oblige to her request. "It's a title I lost a long time ago and I have a long way to go if I want it back. Otherwise, I'm fine but I can tell how nervous Kana is yet she doesn't have anything to worry about."

Ulrike smiles, "It is someone not something that Lady Kana is worried about. All the preparations are ready and His Majesty Shinou is waiting."

"Thank you, Ulrike, for everything."

Ulrike's smile grows warmer. "There's no need to thank me, Lady Sanne." Sanne snickers as she realizes that that was Ulrike's way of saying, "You're welcome."

Ulrike leads Sanne into the main hall where Shinou is waiting in the corner. He comes over to greet them. As he approaches, Sanne instinctively tenses up.

Shinou stops and stares at her with caution. "I explained myself fully to you and have asked for your forgiveness and you still are uneasy around me."

Sanne breathes in deeply and tries to relax. "Four thousand years of hatred can't disappear instantly. The last thing I've remembered about you all this time is how cold hearted, wicked, and vicious you were to me on that day. I've lived all this time hating those that I though served the person I last thought you were so it's no wonder I've tried to kill the Maou. It's going to take some time to train myself all over again but I'm making progress. It seems you are the last person I have to deal with. Now, can you explain this one more time so I know exactly what's going on?"

He smiles remorselessly. "I'm sorry and I hope this will get me a foot in the right direction."

Sanne gives his a slight smile back. "It just might help."

Shinou then continues to explain everything one more time to Sanne and Ulrike. When he is done he asks Ulrike to leave until further notice to which she complies.

As soon as Ulrike closed the door behind her, Sanne stares Shinou right in the eyes. "If something does happen to go wrong, I want you to promise me that you'll watch over Kana just as much as you do Yuri. She is our daughter after all."

Shinou places his right hand over his heart and bows. "Of course but you need to have a little more faith in me at the moment. Then, let's begin."

_Kana_. Sanne calls out mentally to her. _Trust in him. Everything will be alright. _Sanne feels Kana's own mental strength flowing in her. She meets Shinou's gaze one more time with more confidence as she gives her nod of approval.


	7. Split in Two

Three days have passed since Kana left and no one besides Ken knows where she has gone but he decides to keep it a secret even as he watches Yuri pace back and forth nervously. After her first day gone, Ken had gone to the Temple to see what was going on but was forbidden to enter certain areas around the main hall which caused him to become a little uneasy.

Yuri throws his hands up in the air as he rants, "Where could she have gone? It's been three days. Everything has been solved between us as far as I know. Is there something more she's been hiding from me? Did she go back home without telling me first? Is she able to get back home? Did she run away to the circus?!"

"Calm down Yuri." Wolfram tries to keep his personal annoyance out of his tone. "I'm sure she's fine and she'll come back when she wants to."

"But…" he stops as he realizes that arguing would be useless and won't solve anything. "I'm going to go and wait for her then. She has to be coming back soon and I'll be the first one to greet her when she does." Yuri scurries out of the room with Wolfram and Greta chasing after him. Ken sighs and follows as well but at a slower pace.

When Ken reaches the main entrance, not much has changed with Yuri's behavior except for now he is pacing on the stairs instead of in the previous room. Greta takes a seat on the stairs with her chin resting in her hands as she watches Yuri pace and Wolfram try to get Yuri to stop. Ken goes to stand beside her. Yuri eventually grows tired and sits next to Greta with Wolfram taking the spot on his other side.

Soon the sun starts to sink as the afternoon passes. The four wait as patiently as possible. Greta rests on Yuri's lap and falls asleep. Footsteps tap on the stone as Conrad comes down the stairs behind them.

"Hi, Conrad", Yuri welcomes him half heartedly and yawns.

"How long have you been out here for?" Conrad asks out of concern.

"Too long", Wolfram complains.

Yuri glares at Wolfram, "You didn't have to stay out here with me if you didn't want to." Yuri directs his attention back to Conrad. "I've just been so worried that I haven't been able to do much of anything else today. I don't know why Kana didn't let anyone know where she went before she left."

The sound of hoof beats racing toward the castle grow louder and louder with each second. Everyone looks up at the open gate as two horses with their riders come to a halt once inside the castle grounds.

"I win!" the first rider yells as she jumps off her horse. The second rider's horse is blocking the first rider from Yuri's and everyone else's view.

"You cheated plus you have home advantage here", the second rider accuses the first.

Yuri rushes forward as he clearly recognizes the voice of the second rider and the others quickly follow.

"That doesn't count. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you accepted the bet. Now, a deal's a deal so you had better keep your end of the bargain", the first rider continues the argument. Yuri, Wolfram, Conrad, Ken, and Greta are stumped as to when a good time to interrupt would be.

"I want a rematch. This race was rigged."

"How was it rigged? I've been with you the whole time. There's no way I did something without you knowing about it."

"I still want a rematch."

"Now you're just being a sore loser."

"Kana!" Yuri finally interrupts the bickering.

The second rider turns around in the saddle to face Yuri. Kana's face lights up when she sees her cousin. "Yuri!" she slides down from her horse's back.

"Kana, where the heck have you been for the past three days?"

Kana tips her head to the side pondering why Yuri asked such a question. The first rider comes from behind the horse, her long black hair flowing gracefully around her. "Didn't _he_ tell you?" she adds an extra emphasis to the word as if saying his name was taboo.

"Huh?" everyone looks at the other woman dumbfounded.

Ken steps forward and bows. "It's good to see you again, Sanne."

Yuri points at Sanne and stammers, "I…I…It really is you! What happened?" Upon a clearer inspection, the resemblance between Kana and Sanne is undeniable. Except for the hair and eye color, the two women could be mistaken as twin sisters.

Sanne continues on with her explanation as if nothing had changed. "It's too complicated to explain everything but I am alive and in my own body as of this moment. Kana and I have been at the Temple for the past three days. _He_", she indicates at Ken as she still refuses to say his name, "was the one who told us to go there in the first place. He's known where we were all along."

"Murata!" Yuri yells in frustration as he turns on his friend.

Ken scratches the back of his head as he tries to work his way out of this situation. "It wouldn't have mattered either way since you wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near where they were working."

Yuri squints his eyes and ponders whether or not Ken is telling the truth but he forgives him quickly none the less. Yuri looks at Kana with a sad expression on his face. "I thought you would have told me directly, Kana. I didn't know if you had found out how to get home or not and if you did, if you would be able to come back."

Kana bites her quivering lower lip. She gives in and launches herself at Yuri, squeezing him and squealing with joy. "Yuri, you are too cute! It reminds me of when Aunt Jenny use to dress you up in gir…"

Yuri yells and flails his arms in the air breaking his hold from Kana and covering up anything more she might say about his humiliating past.

Kana laughs as Yuri turns red and she continues on with an explanation. "I have not been able to go back home yet but while I was at the Temple, I did learn how to get back. I'm going to have to go back some time soon. I need to talk to my grandmother and take care of some things for college before I come back here."

Wolfram gives a loud, "Humph", and crosses his arms across his chest as he stands up straight. Even though Kana and Yuri are related, Wolfram did not like having to share Yuri's attention and affection with anyone else. "So you are coming back? Why don't you just stay over there? That place is your home."

"And Shin Makoku is where my family is from and I consider this more of a home then my home on Earth ever was. Plus, Earth is also Yuri's home and I don't see you shooing him back as quickly. So, you're just going to have to deal with me for a long time." She childishly sticks her tongue out at him.

Wolfram stomps his foot and marches off.

Yuri sighs, "I wish you would two would at least try to get along."

Kana laughs, "Maybe someday, when he's a little more mature. He may be older than me in years but he still acts like a kid."

Sanne walks up behind Kana and pushes her shoulders as she navigates Kana away from the remainder of the group. "Sorry, but we have to go discuss the terms of our deal. We'll be done in time for dinner."

Kana digs her heels down into the dirt quickly to stop. "Yuri, just a heads up, I will be going back home within the next few days, just in case I can't find you before I leave."

Yuri nods and Sanne continues pushing Kana.

A few days later, Kana, Sanne, Yuri, Ken, and Conrad are gathered around the fountain inside the Temple. Everyone had said a quick "See you later" to Kana. She steps up to the edge of the fountain and turns around to see everyone behind her.

"Later", she gives a small salute and jumps back into the water and disappears.


	8. Taking Care of Business

-note: I finally got it done. I kind of wanted to skip it but it contains so much information that I couldn't. Ok, I guess I did have fun writing it. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon. I got time on my hands this week and I myself am getting submerged in what's to come. hehehe.-

Kana slowly opens her eyes and squints in the bright sunlight. Once her eyes adjust to the bright light, she looks around trying to identify her location. She's sitting in the middle of a fountain that she soon recognizes as the public fountain just a few blocks away from her grandmother's apartment.

Kana stands up and her soaked clothes cling to her skin. She shivers and trudges through the ankle deep water to climb out. She adverts her eyes from a curious passerby. Kana walks briskly down the familiar road and up to the apartment complex where the middle aged landlord gawks at her appearance.

"It's been a while since you last visited. My goodness Kana, what the hell happened to you?"

Kana smiles awkwardly, "I tripped and fell into a fountain on my way here."

"Well, Annalise is home so hurry and go get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

Kana thanks him and goes into the building and up to the second floor apartment where her grandmother lives. She knocks on the door and waits as she listens to her grandmother shuffle around inside on her way to the door.

"Hi Grandma", Kana greets her grandmother as she opens the door. The woman at the door hardly looks like a grandmother. The only age defying traits are the streaks of silver in her hair that frame her face and the smile wrinkles in the corners of her eyes.

"Kana, what happened to you?" She holds the door open and ushers Kana inside.

"The short version is that I fell in a fountain. I'll tell you the long story once I'm dry."

"Of course, of course! Go get in the shower and I'll get some clean clothes for you." She shoos Kana into the bathroom and goes to get some dry clothes. Once Kana is out of the shower and changed, the two women sit down in the living room with cups of hot tea.

Kana begins telling her tale of her trip to Shin Makoku not bothering to leave out any detail. Her grandmother listens intently to Kana's story nodding every so often. Once Kana finishes recounting the events, Annalise's expression doesn't change as she slowly sets down her tea cup on the coffee table.

"I had wanted to tell you about Shin Makoku before anything like this happened. If you still want me to, I will tell you my story."

"Yes, of course, that's why I came back to see you. I want to know everything."

Annalise smiles at her. "I was born in Shin Makoku in a small village just by the border. My childhood was normal to say the least. I got bored in the village and when I was old enough, I moved to the largest city around. It was the home of one of the noble families. It was there that I met a young man the same age as me. I was new and he showed me around the city and helped me find a place of my own. His charm grew on me and I asked to see him again. To say the least, he was ecstatic. We began to see each other in secret and I knew there was a reason why but I never pushed him to tell me. About our tenth date, he told me he was a member of the noble family. I didn't care either way and we continued our secret relationship. After going out for six months, he proposed to me. I didn't hesitate to say yes. I was then introduced to the family and found out that my fiancé was really the heir to the von Radford name. His family was fully against our marriage and ordered me to leave.

"It was then that my father died and my mother had come to live with me. My mother informed me and the Radford family that my great-grandmother was a member of the von Gyllenhaal family. His family no longer had a reason to oppose the wedding so I got married and became Annalise von Radford. My husband soon became the head of the Radford family. My mother continued to live with us and when I became pregnant, she told me the story of Sanne that had been passed down from mother to daughter in her family. She told me that the first born was always a girl and she was proved right when your mother was born. Over the next few years I gave birth to a son and another daughter. When your mother was about ten years old, I noticed a change in her. Sanne was becoming more powerful and I didn't want her to ruin the land and home I loved so much or destroy my daughter's future.

"So I did the only thing I could think of, I took your mother and ran away. While I was on the road I heard a man talking about other worlds that a Mazoku can travel through by using maryoku. This intrigued me and decided to see for myself. I took your mother to a lake to try this theory for myself. I'm not sure how it happened but your mother and I ended up here on Earth. We quickly adapted to this new world and Sanne subsided within your mother. Years later she met your father and had you. You know how the rest of it goes." Annalise looks at her granddaughter and smiles tucking the loose hair behind Kana's ear. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. You were the one who was able to help Sanne move on and get her life back. It sounds like Shin Makoku is growing on you quickly. Take care of it, and the Maou."  
"You really want to go back, don't you, Grandma?"

"More than anything else I want to see your grandfather again along with your aunt and uncle. The hardest decision I ever made was to leave them. In all these years, my love for them has never diminished. I don't care if your grandfather has moved on or not, I just want to see him again and maybe go to my old village."

"I can take you back Grandma. Not this time but I promise, the next time I come back to Earth I'll get Sanne to come with me to help bring you and even mom back, if she wants to go back anyway. Would you be able to talk to her about that? I still don't feel like talking with her just yet, especially after our last fight."

"I believe your mother's reasoning for not liking the Shibuya's is because she knew Yuri's father was a Mazoku. After learning about Sanne, she somehow shared the same resentment towards all Mazoku even though she herself is one. I think once everything is explained now she'll come around."

Kana does not respond and lets the silence stretch. "Thank you for telling me everything today Grandma. I have to go call my school before I go back so I better get going." They stand up and hug. "I promise I will take you back with me next time."

"Take care of yourself."

Kana leaves the apartment wearing the clothes Annalise had given her and carrying her wet ones. She walks to her own apartment. After her father had died she had moved out of her home with her mother when she was eighteen after their first big fight and had not stayed in her childhood home since. Within thirty minutes she was at her front door. She takes out her keys and unlocks the door.

Even though she had been gone for months in Shin Makoku, only a couple days had passed here. Kana wanted to return as quickly as possible so she set to her errands. First she called the college and asked to have her diploma sent to her mother's address since she wouldn't need it here or in Shin Makoku. Next she finds all the plastic sealable storage bags and paper towels she can find along with a medium suitcase. She begins searching her apartment for personal items and clothes to pack first in paper towels, then in the storage bags, and lastly in the suit case. She closes the suitcase and leaves locking the door behind her.

She halts a taxi and tells the driver the address before sitting back into the seat to rest. The taxi stops in front of a small house. Kana pays for the taxi and gets out and walks up to the front door. She rings the doorbell and waits patiently. After a minute a tall, dark haired man answers.

"Hello, Sho-chan."

Shori stands in the open doorway in surprise. "Kana, what are you doing here?"

"I lost a bet and I need Aunt Jenny's help. Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

He lets her in and calls his mother.

"Kana! It's been so long since your last visit."

"Hello, Aunt Jenny. I know this is out of the blue but I need your help." Kana explains the situation to her and Miko is more than willing to help Kana out. Within an hour Kana is ready to leave.

"Is that Yuri and Shori's old kiddy pool?" Kana asks Miko as she walks out the back yard door.

"Yes, I thought I would get it out for old time sake. So, where are you going now?" Miko eyes Kana's suitcase.

Kana looks into the water in the kiddy pool. She then turns and faces Miko. "Please excuse me showing up all of the sudden and then leaving just as quickly but I have to get back to Shin Makoku." Miko becomes a little flustered that Kana knows about Shin Makoku. "I'll tell Yuri to come back home soon. Thanks for everything Aunt Jenny!" Before Miko can respond, Kana turns and steps into the pool with suitcase in tow and disappears.


	9. Surprise Surprise

Note: Oh my goodness. I've been so caught up in my other fanfics that I haven't been able to get a new chapter of Obscure Reflection done. I've been working on it piece by piece. I promise it won't be as long until I get the next chapter out. Things are going to pick up once again.

* * *

Kana climbs out of the pond in the Temple pulling the last aquatic plant off of her. She takes off her shoes and dumps the water out cringing in disgust before ringing out her clothes and her hair as best as she can.

"This might help." Sanne holds out a towel for her.

Kana smiles and takes the towel. "Thanks."

Sanne looks at the suitcase at Kana's side. "What did you bring with you?"

Without stopping drying herself off Kana replies, "Clothes, pictures, a few other personal things, you know."

Sanne picks up the suitcase and carries it with Kana following next to her. "It's been kind of boring here without you. I try my best to keep everything interesting." Kana shoots her a glance. "It's nothing bad I promise just some practical jokes. Greta has missed you a lot and Yuri too. Even Gwendal has missed your help. You've become a part of the group here whether you like it or not."

The two continue to chat as they walk back to the castle. Kana dries off quickly thanks to the towel and a breeze. As they walk through the gate, a welcoming party awaits them.

After everyone says their hellos, Yuri looks at the suitcase that Sanne is still holding. "Kana, what did you bring?"

Kana smiles, "Some personal things along with this." Sanne hands the suitcase over and Kana sets it on the ground and opens it. "Yuri, you brought your sport here but I'm not much of a baseball player so I thought I'd bring my sport with me as well." She holds up a soccer ball for everyone to see. Kana stands up and starts to juggle the ball with her knees. "I started playing when I was in elementary school but quite in junior high and took it back up again in college. I'll be happy to teach anyone who wants to learn."

Wolfram watches her bouncing the ball. "What do you do with it? Are you any good even?"

Kana smiles playfully, "You try to get the ball from one end of the field into the opponents net or goal on the other side and you can't use your hands. And I think I'm pretty good. Yuri, I owe you a flower pot." She lets the ball drop down and smashes it with a precise kick. The ball soars through the air towards the stair railing and crashes into the flower pot that's sitting on the banister.

Greta claps and jumps up and down in the air. "That was really cool!" Even Wolfram gawks a little until he realizes Kana is watching him.

Kana laughs sheepishly and scratches the back of her head. "Again, sorry about that. I'll clean it up and find a new pot."

"No, I'll take care of it", Sanne says walking toward the broken pot. "You have a debt to settle."

"Oh, that's right!" Kana closes her suitcase and picks it up. "Yuri, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Sanne throws her the ball as she jogs passed.

Yuri and the others stand there confused. "What debt could she have that needs to be repaid in the kitchen?"

Sanne, overhearing him, replies, "Yuri, you are going to love it as well." She continues snickering as she picks up the broken pot pieces.

At dinner that night, all the usual people are there. Yuri walks in with Greta and Wolfram and flops down in his seat. "I'm starving."

"Good", Kana walks into the room pushing the serving cart. "This was Sanne's request but I made it just for you Yuri. I thought it would be nice to bring a little bit of home back with me. So I got your mom's curry recipe." She lifts the lid on one of the dishes and reviles the plate laid out with curry.

"Wow!" is all Yuri get's across.

The dinner goes by wonderfully and everyone enjoys the curry, there is even much more leftover.

Within the following week, Yuri and Ken make a trip back to Earth. When they come back two weeks later, Yuri seems to be keeping something from Kana. She soon discovers just what it is he's hiding.

Kana follows Yuri as he tugs on her wrist. "Come on, come on."

Kana sighs and keeps walking. Yuri opens the door and goes into the dark room. Lights flicker on and the room is full of people. "Surprise!"

"Yuri?" Kana looks down at her cousin.

Yuri grins, "Did you honestly think I would forget your birthday? Happy twenty-third birthday, Kana."

Drinks are passed out and toasts are made. There is talking and dancing, everyone is having a good time.

Kana clinks her glass and all eyes turn to her. "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. This is truly amazing. I've only been here for a few months and everyone has made me feel welcome, well, except for those first two weeks but I'd kind of like to forget about that." Everyone chuckles softly. "In all seriousness again, I truly consider Shin Makoku my one and only home. You better get use to me because you're going to be stuck with me now. So, Gwendal, I hope I can keep my job for a lot longer." Gwendal nods his head. "And Gunther, I'm going to need to learn more about Shin Makoku if I'm going to be living here..."

"I would be delighted", he bows his head slightly.

"On a final note, I want to thank Yuri for always believing in me and for throwing this amazing party for me. I think I better stop before I make a fool of myself because I think I've had a little bit too much to drink. So, thank you once again and good night."

Everyone claps. Kana steps forward and trips slightly.

Sanne comes up at Kana's elbow. "I think you better give me that." Sanne takes Kana's drink. "Maybe you should call it a night and go to bed."

"Maybe you're right."

Kana turns around to head out the door and trips over Conrad's foot. He smoothly reaches out and catches her. "Can I help you to your room?"

"Yeah, that would be much appreciated." Kana holds her forehead with one hand as Conrad helps her regain her balance.

Conrad gently guides Kana by her elbow to her room. He opens the door for her and helps her over to the bed. She flops down and laughs, giddy from the alcohol.

"Good night and Happy Birthday, Kana." Conrad turns to leave but Kana grasps his sleeve.

"Don't go", she stats. "Stay."

Conrad turns back and coaxes her hand off of his sleeve. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about."

Kana sits up straight. "I may be drunk but I'm not so drunk that I don't know what I'm doing. I'll beg, I'll plead, I'll do whatever. Just stay."

Conrad stands there for a minute before sighing. "All right, I'll stay." He sits down next to Kana on the bed.


End file.
